Map Editing: Tiles
Introduction This page is intended to be a list of all the tile IDs and their corresponding names as given in the map editor. Additional information regarding tile orientation and usage is also provided. As an example of the orientation description used, tile 56 has a small amount of plains terrain on the left 1/4 of the tile with the remaining 3/4 on the right being water. It would be described on this page as Eastern facing. For rivers, the edges listed are along the river. Tiles 0 - Plain 1 - Fortified Hoburg (Burgmeister Capital) 2 - Forest 3 - Temple City (Priest King Capital) 4 - Ancient Forest 5 - Farm 6 - Farm 7 - Hamlet 8 - Hamlet 9 - City 10 - Lake 11 - Lake (small island in sprite) 12 - Mountains 13 - Magic Library 14 - Iron Mine 15 - Silvermine 16 - Graveyard 17 - Town 18 - Village 19 - Old Battlefield 20 - Guard Tower 21 - Guard Tower 22 - Castle 23 - Citadel (Demonologist Capital) 24 - Dark Citadel (Necromancer Capital) 25 - Temple of El 26 - Tower (Witch Capital) 27 - Hut 28 - Hut (Druid Capital) 29 - Magic Cave (Warlock Capital) 30 - Castle (Baron Capital) 31 - Cathedral (High Priestess Capital) 32 - Troll Pit (Troll King Capital) 33 - Gold Stream 34 - Gold Mine 35 - ? (Becomes any random terrain on map load) 36 - Dead Forest 37 - Shadow Wood 38 - Old Castle 39 - Ancient Temple 40 - River (Straight, flowing East West) 41 - River (Straight, flowing East West) 42 - River (Straight, flowing North South) 43 - River (Straight, flowing North South) 44 - River (Corner, flowing North to West) 45 - River (Corner, flowing North to East) 46 - River (Corner, flowing South to West) 47 - River (Corner, flowing South to East) 48 - Bridge (Vertical, over river flowing East West) 49 - Bridge (Horizontal, over river flowing North South) 50 - River (Intersection, flowing South East & North) 51 - River (Inland End, Flowing from North) 52 - River (Inland End, Flowing from West) 53 - River (Intersection, flowing South East & West) 54 - River (Intersection, flowing West East & North) 55 - River (Intersection, flowing South West & North) 56 - Coastline (Edge, Eastern Facing) 57 - Coastline (Edge, Western Facing) 58 - Coastline (Edge, Southern Facing) 59 - Coastline (Edge, Northern Facing) 60 - Coastline (Inner Corner, Southeast Facing) 61 - Coastline (Inner Corner, Southwest Facing) 62 - Coastline (Inner Corner, Northeast Facing) 63 - Coastline (Inner Corner, Northwest Facing) 64 - Coastline (Outer Corner, Southeast Facing) 65 - Coastline (River Outlet, South Facing) 66 - Coastline (Outer Corner, Southwest Facing) 67 - Coastline (Outer Corner, Northwest Facing) 68 - Coastline (Outer Corner, Northeast Facing) 69 - Sea 70 - Hoburg Village 71 - Impassable Mountains 72 - Watch Tower 73 - Hills 74 - Hills 75 - Coastal Village (East) 76 - Coastal Village (West) 77 - Coastal Village (South) 78 - Coastal Village (North) 79 - Port (East) 80 - Port (West) 81 - Port (South) 82 - Port (North) 83 - Capitolium (Capital Northwest corner) 84 - Slums (Capital Northeast corner) 85 - Temple District (Capital Southwest corner) 86 - Trade District (Capital Southeast corner) 87 - Haunted City 88 - Archmage Citadel 89 - Mystical Column 90 - Stonehenge 91 - Ship Stones 92 - Temple 93 - Temple Pyramid 94 - Colossus 95 - Crystal Globe 96 - Ferry 97 - Atlantis 98 - Island 99 - ?? (Becomes random terrain, high probability of being rare) 100 - Labyrinth 101 - Cloudcastle 102 - Volcano 103 - Cave 104 - Pit 105 - Coal Mine 106 - Beholder Cave 107 - Swamp 108 - Coastline (Adjacent Northern and Southern coasts, resembles horizontal river) 109 - Coastline (Adjacent Eastern and Western coasts, resembles vertical river) 110 - Crystal Tower (Enchanter Capital) 111 - Palace of the Mountain Lord 112 - Mountain Stronghold (Bakemono Capital) 113 - Barbarian Camp (Barbarian Capital) 114 - Maharaja Palace 115 - [[Jungle 116 - Destroyed Jungle 117 - Desert 118 - Monument of Order 119 - Savanna 120 - Ruined Citadel 121 - Huge Cave (Pale One Capital) 122 - Idyll 123 - Mesa 124 - Castle 125 - Brigand Lair 126 - Dwarven City (Dwarf Queen Capital) 127 - Elven Forest 128 - Colossal Base 129 - Hoburg Manufactury 130 - Troll Forest 131 - Ancient Troll Forest 132 - Frozen Lake (Frozen version of tile 10) 133 - Frozen Lake (Frozen version of tile 11) 134 - Crater 135 - Haunted Capitolium (Capital Northwest corner) 136 - Haunted Slums (Capital Northeast corner) 137 - Haunted Temple District (Capital Southwest corner) 138 - Haunted Trade District (Capital Southeast corner) 139 - Coastline (Coastal Cove, West Facing) 140 - Coastline (Coastal Cove, East Facing) 141 - Coastline (Coastal Cove, North Facing) 142 - Coastline (Coastal Cove, South Facing) 143 - Coastline (Coastal Inlet, South Facing) OR (Adjacent Outer Corners, South-East and South-West) 144 - Coastline (Coastal Inlet, North Facing) OR (Adjacent Outer Corners, North-East and North-West) 145 - Coastline (Coastal Inlet, East Facing) OR (Adjacent Outer Corners, North-East and South-East) 146 - Coastline (Coastal Inlet, West Facing) OR (Adjacent Outer Corners, North-West and South-West) 147 - Coastline (Opposite Outer Corners, South-East and North-West) 148 - Coastline (Opposite Outer Corners, North-East and South-West) 149 - Coastline (East Facing Edge with South-West Facing Outer Corner) 150 - Coastline (East Facing Edge with North-West Facing Outer Corner) 151 - Coastline (West Facing Edge with South-East Facing Outer Corner) 152 - Coastline (West Facing Edge with North-East Facing Outer Corner) 153 - Gallows 154 - Outpost (Senator Capital) 155 - Fata Morgana 156 - Crystal Palace 157 - River (Inland End, Flowing from East) 158 - River (Inland End, Flowing from South) 159 - Cannibal Village 160 - Desert Palace 161 - Deserted Town (High Cultist Capital, East Facing) 162 - Deserted Town (High Cultist Capital, North Facing) 163 - Skull Cave 164 - Ice Palace 165 - Pyramids 166 - Sphinx 167 - Ziggurat 168 - Tower Bridge (Horizontal, over river flowing North South) 169 - Tower Bridge (Vertical, over river flowing East West) 170 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 40) 171 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 41) 172 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 42) 173 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 43) 174 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 44) 175 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 45) 176 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 46) 177 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 47) 178 - Bridge (Frozen version of tile 48) 179 - Bridge (Frozen version of tile 49) 180 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 50) 181 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 51) 182 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 52) 183 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 53) 184 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 54) 185 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 55) 186 - Tower Bridge (Frozen version of tile 168) 187 - Tower Bridge (Frozen version of tile 169) 188 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 157) 189 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 158) 190 - Burned Village (Coastal, East Facing) 191 - Burned Village (Coastal, West Facing) 192 - Burned Village (Coastal, South Facing) 193 - Burned Village (Coastal, North Facing) 194 - River (Four Way Intersection, North-South-East-West) 195 - Frozen River (Frozen version of tile 194) 196 - Not Listed in Editor. Has a tile if entered manually. Appears to be some kind of tent or stone hut/mine entrance. Known as "..." in game. 197 - Fairy Circle 198 - Coastline (River Outlet, South Facing, Identical to 65) 199 - Coastline (River Outlet, North Facing) 200 - Coastline (River Outlet, East Facing) 201 - Coastline (River Outlet, West Facing)